Hammond has his duty
by ErikaMariia
Summary: General Hammond is worried something inapproriate is going on with SG-1.


Hammond has his duty

General Hammond was sitting behind his desk at SGC. It was late at night but he had no intensions of going home. Not until his flagship team had returned. SG-1 was three hours late. It was suppposed to be a routine mission but anything could happen on those strange alien planets. 'Especially when there's O'Neill' he thought allowing himself a sad little smile. Jack certainly knew how to get into trouble. He also knew how to get out, luckily. Good thing there were Major Carter to control him. Yup, Jack might be the Colonel but he knew, as well as Hammond, who was the true leader of SG-1.

Hammond tried to focus on a report SG-5 had submitted about some promising mineral findings but he couldn't concentrate. His eyes wandered to a small dent in the wall. While wearing an Ancient hand device Jack had been full of energy and had kicked the wall so hard it had crumbled. Seeing that made him think of the zatarc incident. He didn't know exactly what had happened during the re-testing of the Colonel and Major but something had changed between them. All the reports had simply stated that it had been determined that they were not zatarcs but there were no details. He had know all along something was left out and he could have ordered a full report but he hadn't. Instead, he had decided to keep on eye on his team. He knew if he spotted something inapproriate he would have to report it. So far everything was fine but he was a little worried.

Suddenly the klaxons started shouting. "Off world activation!" Walter's voice was heard throughout the base. Hammond hurried to the control room. "It's SG-1!" Walter announced smiling and Hammond ordered the iris to be open immediately.

A few seconds later the Colonel appeared from the shining puddle carrying a very tired looking but smiling Major Carter. The Colonel himself was obviously exhausted but smiling too.

"Sorry we're late. Carter broke her ankle and we had to carry her back to the gate" he told nearly collapsing. Daniel and Teal'c were right behind him, barely standing. Hammond ordered a call to the medics and announced a debriefing 0900 hours the next morning. "Welcome back SG-1. Get some rest people." his voice was soft and relieved.

The next morning after reading Janet's report Hammond paid a visit to the infirmary. Others had been released except for Major Carter of course. He wasn't a least bit of surprised to see Jack snoozing in a chair beside her bed. He stood at the doorway for a moment, unnoticed. Carter was awake watching Jack sleep. Her face was relaxed and soft, and her gaze was filled with warmth. Hammond was no fool. That was a look of a woman who had deep feelings towards a man beside her. Hammond thoought for a moment but decided it was not enough evidence to do anything.

"Morning, Major" he said softly. Carter startled and blushed. 'Still not enough' he thought and smiled to himself. "how are you?" "Fine, sir. Apart from a broken ankle that keeps me off gate travel for at least two weeks according to Janet." she answered a little varily.

"Very well, Major. Take it easy." Hammond said nodding and left.

"Take a couple of days off while I decide whether there's going to be a substitute member for you team or not" Hammond said after debriefing. "After you've submitted your reports" he added glanzing at the Colonel. He knew how Jack felt about substitutes and SG-1 could vey well manage with three members.

A few hours later afte reading their reports he was vey worried. Jack's report was simple, so was Sam's: she had slipped on a wet rock and in an attempt to break her fall Jack had lost his balance and they had both rolled down the hill they climbing. They had both hit their heads and Carter had broken her ankle. Daniel hadn't seen the accident because he was further ahead.

Teal'c's report had more details. He had watched them roll down and land on the ground. Carter had landed on top of the Colonel. They had been a little dazed and when the Colonel tried to get up he had hit his head on Carter's head. They had stayed like that for a moment and the bursted into laughing.

Hammond shook his head. He knew exactly what the two had done. They had stolen a kiss on moment they thought no one was watching. And that was totally inapproriate. He could picture it and so could eveyone else who'd read this report. They were in trouble. Hammond sighed. There was only one thing he could do now. He picked up his phone and placed a call.

"So, do you understand my problem here?" Hammond asked the big Jaffa sitting in front of him. "Indeed I do" Teal'c anwered. Hammond had explained patiently some fraternization regulations to him. "I will re-write my report" he said pickin up his original report and leaving.

It was a good thing all mission reports wnet through him before they were sent out, Hammond thougt smiling and pickin up a new paper.


End file.
